


Citizen Sansa

by Wil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crack, Drama, F/M, French Revolution, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French Revolution style AU, in which Petyr Baelish still gets what he wants and Sansa Stark still has a hard time.</p><p><b>Teaser:</b><br/>Sansa was watching the long procession. She'd wondered who would be the executioner, now that Ser Ilyn Payne had been stoned to death on an errand in Flea's Bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citizen Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> **Author note:** I wrote this in response to a prompt, again. It's crack. Utter and complete crack. Basically, a French Revolution AU. I didn't add it, but my theory is that Bronn also survived. And it's set halfway through Storm of Swords, as you may have guessed.

**Author note:** I wrote this in response to a prompt, again. It's crack. Utter and complete crack. Basically, a French Revolution AU. I didn't add it, but my theory is that Bronn also survived. And it's set halfway through Storm of Swords, as you may have guessed.

Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Sansa was watching the long procession. She'd wondered who would be the executioner, now that Ser Ilyn Payne had been stoned to death on an errand in Flea's Bottom. The answer gave her the shivers. She was going to be the last one, maybe. Or maybe they would let her be, but the small folk were so angry that she didn't think she would be sent home. In all probability, she would get her head cut off, just like her father.

That day was the day they were cutting the Queen's head. Cersei was walking to the guillotine with her head bent. Ever since they'd cut Joffrey's head, she hadn't looked up. Ever since they'd cut Joffrey's head, Sansa had felt better. She was worried, though. Margaery was next after Queen Cersei. Ser Loras had died trying to protect Joffrey, as any Knight of the Kingsguard would. Through the bars, she wanted to scream that they were innocent, that they were good people, but all the same, the whole of House Tyrell was brought to the unforgiving blade. In the cell, someone threw a piece rancid bread at her head when she let out a little whimper.

"Shut up, wolfbitch," the voice said, harshly. "Your turn will come soon enough."

But the next day, the door was open and she was taken to another cell, then another, then another. She was brought to meet the one man she'd grown to hate and fear.

In the council chamber, Petyr Baelish smiled, a little. "Citizen Sansa Stark, do you denounce your crimes for being highborn?"

She summoned all she had in her, and lied, said that she didn't believe in her folks, in her life, in the differences between the highborn and the lowborn. She spoke of Micah and how she hated Joffrey's men for killing him, even if at the time, he hadn't mattered.

Somehow, she swayed them and became Citizen Sansa. When they brought Tyrion Lannister to the cut, though he'd been kind to her, she cheered all the same. She had to survive, and it was all that mattered, even if she would cry in secret at night.


End file.
